


What Happens in Math Class...

by psychosomatic86



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: (kind of), Drabble, Ha!, I made a pun, M/M, Sexual Content, The Glow Cloud - Freeform, crack fic like you don't even know!, so crack-y you can get high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychosomatic86/pseuds/psychosomatic86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos commits a murder, and then he and Cecil have sex. That's all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Math Class...

**Author's Note:**

> So my maths friend and I got bored during a review session today, and decided to play this game where one person writes a sentence, then the other writes one, and so one until you have a story. Except, instead of one sentence each (a rule I never adhere to) we were only allowed one word. Then I increased the limit to three, and finally five, because we just couldn’t keep up with the weirdness with such a small limit. So yeah, that turned into this, and I'm very proud of how weird we both are.

_(Italics are my words.)_

**(Bold are my friend's words.)**

 

 _“Good_ **murder**!” _He_ **screamed** , _patting_ **Carlos** _on_ **the** _ass_.

**“Cecil!”**

_“Yes?” ;D_

**“No** _grabbing_ **ass** , _mister!”_

 **“But** _t why?”_ _(lol pun)_

 **“We’re** _in public!”_

**“And?” he asked.**

_“It’s not appropriate!”_

**“Then what do** _I do about_ **my hands, then?”**

_Carlos shrugged. “Dunno.” (wink)_

**“You’re cruel, you!”**

_Carlos kissed him,_ **and Cecil giggled.**

_“Let’s go home.”_

**“Okay. Then I can** _fuck you like_ **I want to.”**

 _Carlos blushed. “Please_ **keep your voice** _down. They’ll hear!”_

 **“Ooo, kinky, didn’t know that** _you liked being observed_ _during_ **sexy time!”**

**“Cecil!” He flushed.**

_“C’mon, bby, I’ll make u happy.”_

**“Cecil, no, the Glow Cloud!”**

_An elephant suddenly splattered nearby._

**“We better get going.”** _(wink)_

_Cecil grabbed his ass again._

**“Stop it, we can’t!”**

_“K, bby, but I kno_ **you secretly want to.”**

*

_Finally, they made it home._

**Carlos watched Cecil carefully as** _he undressed, aching for_ **the feeling of him rubbing** _his body against his, their_ **lips on each other’s, their** _moaning filling the bedroom air…_

 **Cecil was hot, and Carlos** _was perfect and they totally_ **banged all night that night.**

 _And as for that murder,_ **it was totally forgotten-- for now.**

_Dun dun DUUUUN!!!!!!_

_(The End)_  


End file.
